1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing method, and package within which an item is packed.
2. Description of Related Art
A packing method using two pads is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-7662. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of this document, the protrusion 6a is formed so that it can come into contact with a packaging box 10 such as a corrugated cardboard box. In this case, it is true that packing strength is ensured, but shock tends to be transmitted to the packed item, which is particularly not desirable when packing electronic devices such as optical devices or precision instruments.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a packing method which can overcome the above-described problem present in conventional packing methods, and which allows the use of materials which can be recycled.
There is provided a method of packing an item such that the item is accommodated between a first pad, with a plurality of protrusions and a plurality of recesses, and a second pad, with a plurality of protrusions and a plurality of recesses, wherein a third pad, with a protrusion which can come into contact with at least one of the plurality of recesses of the second pad, is disposed opposite to the first pad with reference to the second pad.
When the protrusion of the third pad is disposed so that it comes into contact with the recess or recesses of the second pad, at least one of the recesses of the second pad does not come into direct contact with the packaging box in which the item is accommodated, and the protrusion of the third pad and the recesses of the second pad can absorb shock to reduce the amount of shock exerted on the packed item compared to that exerted on items packed in conventional packaging boxes.
The protrusion of the third pad may be disposed such that the longitudinal direction thereof is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the recesses of the second pad.
When the protrusion is positioned substantially perpendicular to the recesses, instead of in the same direction as the recesses, the area of the protrusion of the third pad which receives the load of the recess or recesses of the second pad becomes narrower, making it possible to ensure deformation of the pads by the required amount. Making the protrusion of the third pad long in the longitudinal direction is more effective in ensuring the required deformation.
The recesses of the second pad may be tapered, and the protrusion of the third pad may be tapered. Tapers make it harder for shock to reach the packed item. The depth of the recesses of the second pad may be substantially equal in value to the height of the protrusion of the third pad. When the depth is made substantially equal in value to the height, it is possible to ensure deformation of the pads by the required amount, thereby increasing the shock absorbing capability of the pads. The pads may be formed of pulp mold or recycled pulp mold. Paper pulp, instead of the conventionally and generally used petroleum chemicals, may be used, thereby facilitating recycling. The use of very firm, recycled pulp, instead of virgin pulp, results in increased pad strength.